Love Will Keep Us Together
by silentXtears9331
Summary: Phil and Keely spend a weekend together in paradise. What will happen between the two secret lovers?
1. Chapter 1

" Love Will Keep Us Together "

Yes, I am back... the author of Phil of My Future. This is NOT a sequel to my other fic, and I won't be making one, so I thought why not release this from paper to a website? Anyway, enjoy this story... it might be a little cheesy... I hate it. Review please!

Chapter 1 - Free Vacation

Phil Diffy was just minding his own business playing his drums up in his room when his best friend, Keely Teslow, barged through his bedroom door without knocking. Her face was filled with excitement, and Phil was wondering what happened.

" Keely? What happened, are you okay? " Phil asked.

" Yeah, I'm just excited! I won a free vacation to some island called Mandelino for 1 week, and I can take one friend. I decided to take you! " Keely said excitedly.

" Wow, Keell, thanks! How did you win? " he asked.

" I entered sweepstakes. Oh, Phil, this is gonna be SO AWESOME! " Keely yelled, dancing around Phil's room playing an air guitar and picking up Phil's drumsticks and hitting a cymbal. Her blonde curls were bobbing up and down, and Phil couldn't help but stare happily.

You see, over the past year and a half, Phil had developed a crush on Keely. He hoped that it wasn't that obvious for anyone to know, especially her. He wanted to tell her, but he just didn't know how.

" Well, Phil, don't just sit there, start packing, future boy! Here's a list of the stuff you'll need, " Keely said, handing Phil a printed list. There were at least twenty things on the list, five of which were optional.

" Wow, Keel, that's a lot of stuff. Oh well, it's worth it! " Phil said happily, eyeing Keely's body up and down.

" What? " Keely asked, looking at Phil uncertainly.

" Oh, nothing, " Phil said, recovering from his longing to dive on top of her and kiss her at least a million times.

He began packing and was done in twenty minutes. Keely left as soon as he was done.

" Alright, Phil, I hope you have everything! " Keely said nervously making her eyes wide.

" Keel, I know. I'm a very fluent packer, unlike you. You always have to make last-minute adjustments to your bag. "

" Don't even start, " Keely said sarcastically.

" Say your goodbyes tonight since you will need to be at my place at around 6:00 am sharp... we don't wanna miss the plane, or we can't go. "

" Alright, Keel. I'll see ya tomorrow, " he said.

" Oh, Phil, this will be so romantic! " she said, realizing what just slipped out of her mouth from her thoughts. She grew very nervous and tried to cover herself. Phil just smiled, for he was thinking the same thing.

" Uh... I mean fun, " she said. " Well, gotta book, " Keely said, rushing off down the street towards her house. Phil watched her stride down the road, and once she was safely inside of her house with the door locked, he turned and went inside, back to his drums.

As he was playing, he was gazing at a framed picture of Keely he had on his desk. He looked at it a lot, and before bed every night, he kissed it and tucked it under his pillow.

Therefore he always dreamed about her every night, and that was just what he wanted.

End of Chapter 1

There ya go, hope you liked! Tell me how much... REVIEW, PLEASE!  
PHEELY FOREVER! 


	2. Can't Help Falling in Love

Chapter 2 - Can't Help Falling In Love

When Keely came home, she ran up to her room and flopped on her bed and grabbed her guitar. She was so excited, and playing her guitar made her feel better and calmed her down and freed her soul. She knew quite a few songs, but she knew which one she was going to play.  
Strumming on her guitar, she played " Can't Help Falling In Love " by the ATeens.

Wise men say only fools rush in But I can't help falling in love with you Shall I say would it be a sin If I can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows To the sea So it goes Some things are meant to be Some things are meant to be

Take my hand Take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows To the sea So it goes Some things are meant to be Some things are meant to be

Take my hand Take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you

Take my hand Take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows That's the way it goes I just can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows That's the way it goes I just can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows That's the way it goes Fallin in love with you Like a river flows That's the way it goes I can't help falling in love with you I can't help falling in love with you I can't help falling in love with you

As she finished singing, she thought about Phil's shining face and what it would be like with him alone on an island. She thought it would be romantic... if he was going to kiss her. She hoped it would finally happen. She would have invited Via instead, but she asked Phil because she was hoping for her first kiss with the man that she truly loved and wanted to be with forever.

End of Chapter 2

K, guys, there ya go. Oh, and I apologize about how the lyrics look like sentences... I'm using Notepad, and it sucks.

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!

PHEELY FOREVER! 


	3. Is This Love?

Chapter 3 -

The next morning, Keely just threw on some comfy clothes for the long 4 hour plane ride and put on some make - up. She wanted to be comfortable, but she also wanted to look good to see what Phil would say. She put on a pair of blue jeans, flip - flops, a plain green tank top, and pulled her hair up into a ponytail with a pink scrunchie. She thought she looked pretty... but she didn't want to sound braggy.

Meanwhile, Phil got up at 5:30 am, 15 minutes after Keely. He combed his hair, brushed his teeth, washed his face as Keely did, and put on a pair of jeans and a Hollister Surf Club shirt with a pair of Etnies, skateboarding shoes. He wanted to see if Keely would say anything about him. As he thought about her and what slipped out of her mouth last night, he couldn't help but chuckle.  
He also wanted to smell good, so he put on some cologne... something he rarely did.

Keely was waiting on the couch for Phil to arrive, and while she was waiting she put two portable CD players with a ton of CD's, at least 15 or 16, in her bag. She thought she would be nice and let Phil use one, since he didn't have a CD player. Then she squirted on some last minute perfume so she would smell nice, incase Phil hugged her.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was really only minutes, Phil rang her doorbell.

" Hey, Philly - Willy! " Keely said giggling.

" I thought we agreed that was off the table, " Phil said with a playful grin.

" He... I'm sorry, " Keely said sarcastically.

" MOM! WE'RE READY TO GO! " Keely yelled at the top of her lungs.

" OKAY! GET ME MY KEYS! " her mom yelled back.

Keely then went to the key rack to get her mother's keys, and Phil watched her the whole time.  
" My god, she's hot! " Phil thought to himself, a wild look in in his eyes that Keely couldn't see. He was glad that she couldn't see him do that. She might think he was going to rape her or something.

As Keely's mom walked down the steps with a purse that had Bambi on it, her eyes were watery and sad.

" I'm going to miss you, Jelly Bean, " she said to Keely, making Phil crack a smile.

" I'll miss you too, mom, " she said as she headed toward the car. But Phil beat her to it and he opened her car door for her and she looked at him nicely.

" Thank you, Phil! " Keely said, smiling at him. " You're sweet. " Then she turned around and kissed Phil on the cheek, and it made him feel like flying. He stood there for a moment, staring at the sky absorbing all of it in when Mandy, Keely's mom, rolled down her window and said, " Are you getting in the car, Phil, or are you walking to Mandelino? "

Phil smiled nervously and jumped into the car next to Keely and didn't say a word.

After a 30 minute ride they arrived at the airport and got out of the car to say their goodbyes to Keely's mom and Phil's family, who had agreed to meet them there in the morning to say goodbye to Phil again and to say goodbye to Keely.

Of course Mandy's goodbye was emotional. Her mom was very dramatic, as you might notice. She's also too... lovey - dovey. It's weird.

" Well, goodbye, Phil, " his dad said, hugging him along with his mom who kissed him on the cheek. Pim also hugged him, but when she broke away she gave him a playful dirty look as if she didn't care.

" Bye, Kee, " Lloyd said and hugged her. Then Barb hugged her and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. " You kids have a good time, " she said and smiled at Keely. Then she looked at Pim,  
motioning to say goodbye to Keely with her eyes. Pim rolled hers and slowly walked over to Keely.

" Bye, Blondie, " she said, giving her a very quick hug. " Have a good time. "

Keely smiled at her and patted her head. Pim just looked away, disgusted. Phil rolled his eyes and grinned at his mom and his mom gave a shrug as if to say ' I give up '.

As Phil and Keely walked to the plane, their parents and Phil's sister already gone,  
Keely told Phil that she brought two CD players, one for her and one for him.

" Thanks, Keel! That's great! " he said, patting her shoulder. She cracked a smile, the touch of Phil's hand making her heart melt.

" All aboard the private plane for Mandelino! I repeat, all aboard the private plane for Mandelino! " the announcer called over the loudspeaker, his voice booming.

" That's us! " Phil said, and picked up his bags. As Keely grabbed hers, her purse fell and she was about to get it, but Phil bent down with all his strength even though he was loaded down by luggage and picked it up for her.

" Thanks, Phil, " she said, reaching out her hand to grab the purse. But Phil pulled away and said, " I got it. "

" Oh, ok... thank you! " Keely said grinning from ear to ear.

" No problem. "

When they boarded the small plane with just a few passengers, Phil was about to sit down by the window when he remembered how Keely loved to sit by the window on the bus.

" Keel, do you want the window seat? I know how much you like it on the bus. "

" Really, Phil? Thanks! You know, you sure are quite a gentleman today. "

" I know, that makes me adorable. "

Keely rolled her eyes jokingly and snickered.

As they began moving through the sky, Keely began to get sleepy and layed her head on Phil's shoulder, biting her lip. She could hear his beautiful heart beating in her head, and the soft rhythm lulled her off to sleep.

At first Phil thought nothing of it, because Keely did this a lot. But something felt.  
different this time, like she did this as being more than a friend. He liked how it felt different, and he wished that she never had to get up.  
After about 30 more minutes, Keely was still asleep on his shoulder, but now she was asleep and wasn't aware what she was doing. She then shifted her weight and hugged him around the neck, holding on to him light as a feather. He also began to get tired, and he then gently layed his head on top of her's and drifted off to sleep. He loved the feeling he got in his stomach when he saw Keely, and especially the feeling he had right now. It felt so... magical.

And surprisingly, Keely felt the same way.

End of Chapter 3

Ok, hope ya liked... review and tell me how much! 


	4. WAKE UP!

Chapter 4 - WAKE UP!

Ten minutes before the plane landed in the beautiful island, Keely woke up to find Phil's head on top of her's. She felt content, and she didn't want the ride to end. Unfortunately,  
she had to wake him up.

She yawned and then realized that she was practically on top of him, and his hands were around her waist, clutching her hips lightly. She loved the feeling, but people were looking at them strangely. Too bad for them, she didn't care one bit.

" Phil? " she said, moving close to him. " Phi - il? Wake up, Phil! " she said, lightly smacking his cheek. He grunted, and then turned over, holding Keely more tightly. She didn't mind at all, though... she felt protected.

" PHIL? Wake up! " she yelled softly in his ear. His eyes fluttered, but he still remained asleep.

" I might know what will wake him up... " Keely said. She then leaned over and planted a light kiss on his cheek.

" WHOA, momma! Hot! " he yelled, jerking himself up out of the seat, almost knocking Keely to the floor. Luckily, he caught her, one hand on her back and the other under her neck.

Keely just cracked a small grin and Phil placed her back in his lap, even though they were both awake now and they were quite enjoying the moment they were having together.

Keely couldn't help but look at Phil and smile, biting her lip. Phil looked in her eyes and then at her lips and leaned in. Keely did too.

End of Chapter 4 HAHAHA! CLIFFIE! I know... I'm evil... stay tuned for the next chapter, and keep coming back and checking if it's been updated! 


	5. One Bed, Two People

Okay, okay... I'll stop torturing you now. Here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5 - One Bed, Two People...

As they began to lean in to each other, the plane had just landed in Mandelino and it was time to get off. Their lips were just inches apart when someone shoved past them, purposely knocking Keely off of Phil's lap. The boy looked at Keely in the wrong way up and down,  
especially around her waist. Keely glared at him, fear in her eyes. Phil looked from Keely to the guy and put his arms around her tightly, glaring at him. He kept looking at her and put his hand up to his face, making his hand in the shape of a phone and mouthing the words 'call me'.

Keely was even more afraid now, and Phil looked at her and saw the advanced fear in her deep blue-green eyes. He held her tight again, and she sighed with relief and pressed her head against Phil's chest, closing her eyes. They were both loving the moment, until the pilot came over to them and smiled.

" Okay, lovebirds... off the plane. You'll have plenty of time to snuggle on the island. "

Keely blushed and looked up at Phil, and he looked down at her and smiled. They were both embarrased, yet they didn't know exactly how to feel or what to say.

Phil lifted her up off his lap and sat her down on the seat next to him so he could get up. Keely followed right behind him, holding on to his hand. They were both aware that they held each other's hands, yet they didn't say a word.  
After picking up their luggage, they headed to the main lobby of the airport and explained to one of the men that worked there that they were the winners of the free vacation sweepstakes. He asked her for proof and she handed him the certificate of recognition and he sent them to their private luau house.

When they arrived there after about a 5 minute walk, Keely almost dropped her luggage when she saw it. It was absolutely beautiful, decorated with leis and multicolored lights that were on, since it was about 6:00 pm, almost nearly dark. They walked in to the two-story guest house and Keely looked around for her room, but couldn't find it.

" Phil? Where's my room? I can't find it. "

Phil went upstairs and looked around and saw nothing.

" Um, I can't find your room either, Keel... this is a problem. "

" Why? " Keely asked.

" Uh, because there is only one bed and one room. "

Keely just gave him a frisky smile.  
" Well, I guess I'll sleep on the couch, then, " Keely said frowning.

" Oh, don't be ridiculous, I'll sleep on the couch, " Phil said.

" Okay... one problem. The couch will hurt your back. I was laying on it earlier and it hurts, " Keely said. " So you're not sleeping on the couch. "

Phil looked at her and gave her an uncertain look.

" Well what are we gonna do then? " Phil asked.

" Uh... I guess we could share the bed... as long as you stay on your side, " Keely dragged out.

Phil's mouth dropped wide open. " Okay... " he said, trying to cover up his smile.

Keely just looked at him and dove onto the bed, hugging the pillow. She was tired, and she was so relaxed that she fell asleep within the next five minutes.

Phil had been downstairs for a while watching some TV when he figured that he would go see what Keely was doing. It had been at least 20 minutes since they figured out what to do about the bed. He began walking upstairs to look for her.

He saw her passed out on the bed with her stuffed dog in her hands and her pink flowered pajamas on. The bed wasn't pulled down, and she was curled up into a ball because she was so cold. Phil was also tired, so he went downstairs to shut off all the lights and the TV.

When he returned, Keely was still fast asleep on the bed. He gazed at her for a second, and if he had a choice he would gaze at her forever. He then tried to shake her awake,  
but it didn't work. Then he kissed her on the cheek and she woke up.

She yawned and didn't say anything.

" Keel? Come on, get into bed. " He then picked her up and layed her down gently on the other side of the bed so he could pull it down and lay in it. When he finished, he picked her up again and put her under the covers.

" Night, Keel, " Phil said gently. " Night, Sweetie Pie, " Keely said, smiling and kissing Phil on the cheek. Phil didn't know if she was being serious or if she was REALLY tired, but he just let it go and kissed her on her forehead, lulling her off to sleep. Then Keely started to wake up a little bit more, and she wormed over to his side of the bed and he held her. Then she turned over towards his eyes which were wide open, and they shared their first kiss together and snuggled soundly the rest of the night.  
End of Chapter 5

There, are ya happy? They kissed, now LEAVE ME ALONE! ( Hehe... just kidding )! Anyway,  
review and tell me what you thought about it, you reviewers are inspiring me to write more every day! 


	6. Get Ready to GoGo

Hey, everybody... thanks SO much for the reviews!

Chapter 6 - Get Ready to Go-Go

The next morning Phil woke up before Keely and stared at her for at least 5 minutes,  
thinking about last night. He was so happy that they had finally kissed. What really blew him over,  
though, was the fact that Keely made the first move... which meant that she felt the way he was hoping she felt.

Just before he was going to head out of the room to let her sleep in, Keely woke up.  
" Well, good morning, Sunshine, " Phil said laughing. Keely smiled at him and dove on top of him, knocking him over. Phil looked up at her and grinned. Keely winked at him, chuckling.

" Did you sleep well? " Keely asked him.

" Yeah, until you rolled over to my side and we kissed... I woke up because of a bad dream,  
and then you kissed me and it made me feel better... but it was still... scary, and I don't scare easily, " Phil said, worry in his life.

Keely then leaned in to Phil, still on top of him, and kissed him again, the both of them closing their eyes.

Then Keely deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Phil's neck and kissing him again and again quickly. Then Phil rolled on top of her, just enough to not squish her, and he began kissing her again and again also.

Finally, after at least 7 minutes, they quit making out and Phil pulled away from Keely and sat up on the bed. Keely just layed there for a minute, absorbing all that had just happened.  
" Are you still scared, or are you okay since I kissed you tremendously? " Keely asked sarcastically in a ditzy blonde way.

" I'm fine, actually... thanks to you, Keel. You always make me feel better. "

Keely smiled and sat up and kissed him again. " Your welcome. "

Phil rolled his eyes and laughed.

" So, what do ya wanna do today, Phil? " Keely asked.

" I don't know, Keel... you pick. "

" You don't want me to pick... if you let me pick, I'll wanna stay here with you all day,  
kissing you WAY too much... so - you pick. "

Phil laughed and said, " Let's just walk around the island and find something to do,  
I guess. "

" Alright, sounds good to me, " she said, getting up and grabbing her bikini.

" You wear bikinis, Keel? I bet you look... " he swallowed - " Great in them. " He was about to say 'hot' but he stopped himself.  
" Um... thanks? " she said uncertainly.

" Your welcome. "  
Keely rolled her eyes and smiled at the thought that he said she might look hot.  
basically.

" Phil, I need to change... do you mind... um... leaving for a sec? " Keely asked.

" Aw, why? I wanted to stay while you changed! " Phil said jokingly, his eyes wide.

Keely smiled and hit him on the chest hard. " You are sick, Phil! " He laughed and hugged her and pulled her onto his lap. Keely wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again,  
then gently layed her head on his shoulder. Phil wrapped one of his arms around her waist, his other hand around her neck, his hand meeting the top of her head and pulling her in closer. He then lifted her chin up to him and kissed her gently. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

After that, they began getting ready to go hang around the island. Phil took about 10 minutes getting ready, and Keely took about 25 to 30 minutes getting ready. ( Well, give her a break... she's a teenage girl)! 

When Keely came walking down the stairs, Phil thought he was going to drop through the floor. She looked absolutely beautiful. She had an orange bikini on with tied laces on the sides of her hips, and her top was the same, tied in the back. Keely was holding the strings up around the back of her neck. She walked down to Phil and asked him to tie them for her.

" Phil? Do you think that you could tie this for me? I can't - exactly - get it, " she said, struggling to try to tie it. Phil smiled and walked over to her, and as he passed her, he brushed past Keely's bare hips with his hands. Keely shivered in delight at the touch of Phil's hands.

" Thanks, Phil, " Keely said.

" No problem, Keel, " he said, giving her a quick smile and a quick kiss.

" I'll be downstairs, Sweetie Pie, " she said. At first Phil thought she was joking.  
But he could tell by her voice that she was being serious this time!

End of Chapter 6

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ... Please?  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ... Please? 


	7. A Surprise

Hey, everybody... special thanks to my loyal reviewers!

Animegirl1129 - You are SUCH an inspiration... thank you for all you've done!  
daydreamr'girl - Thanks so much... I'm glad I met you!

1080 - Here's the next chappie... thanks for the many reviews!

Everyone else out there who can't review, I'm really sorry... I feel really bad... -tear-

Chapter 7 - A Surprise

As Phil and Keely walked hand in hand across the beach, they were both gazing at the waves that were crashing against the shore. Keely couldn't help but smile and think about the first time she ever met Phil.

At first, she thought he was the strangest boy on the earth. She used to be the most popular girl in school until the day she sat with him at lunch. Then they had eventually become best friends, and Tia and Seth brought him in to their 'in-crowd', as they called it. Phil didn't know what that meant, exactly... so he just went along with it.

Then, it was like a... strange feeling arose in Keely, and when she turned 15 she thought of Phil as more than a friend. Now she knew he felt the same way, and she had waited,  
it seemed like forever, for her first true kiss with the guy that she truly loved and always would.  
And, even better, when Phil trusted her enough to tell her that he was from the future, they had grown closer than ever.

Keely's thoughts were interrupted when Phil gently squeezed her hand.  
" Keel? Whatcha thinking about? "  
" Oh, nothing... just the first time I met you. You were so strange it was almost cute. "  
Phil laughed and kissed Keely on the cheek. " Well, you've always been beautiful ever since I met you... the only thing that ever changed was that you got even more beautiful. " Keely couldn't help but smile and wrap her arms around Phil and kiss him on the cheek.

" Phil, you're so sweet... I'm glad we finally... kissed. You don't know how long I've been waiting for that. "

" Me too, Keel... me too, " Phil said.

As they approached the pier, they decided to walk on it and then go out for breakfast.

" Keel, where do you wanna go to eat? " Phil asked politely.

" Well, they have a Margaritaville here... how about there? I mean, if that's okay with you... " Keely said, returning the politeness.

" Hey, I love that place! And plus, I told you that you could pick anyway. But thanks for asking. "

" Great! After that what do you wanna do? "

" How about we just go back to the luau house and hang out at the pool or something? "

" Okay, that sounds like a winner to me! " Keely said. Then, since they were done walking on the pier, they headed to Margaritaville hand in hand.

After a short walk, they arrived at the beautiful restaurant overlooking the beautiful shoreline.

" Oh, Phil, look how beautiful! " Keely said gazing out the window beside their table.

" Yeah, Keel, it's amazing. But not as amazing as you... or beautiful, either, " Phil said, gazing at Keely dreamily.

Keely looked at Phil and kissed him on the lips softly.

Then the waiter came over to the table to take their order. When Keely saw who the waiter was, she gasped. It was the guy that they had encountered on the plane. His name was Ryan.

" Well, aren't you two familiar! " Then he turned his head to Keely. " How's it goin,  
babe? "

Keely couldn't say a word because she thought she would mess her sentence up big time. She just turned to Phil for support.

" Well her day was fine until you showed up. And back off, she's my girlfriend, " Phil said angrily, a threatening look in his eyes.

" Oh, I don't care if she's your girlfriend... she's hot, and that's all that matters, "  
Ryan said, looking at Keely again, licking his lips over and over. Keely was now afraid AND disgusted.

" Well, are you gonna let us starve or take our orders? " Phil asked sarcastically.  
Ryan looked at Phil menacingly.

" I'm not too sure... I'd rather do that, but my job depends on it, so... may I take your stinkin' order? " Ryan said sarcastically, glaring at Phil.

" I'd like a cheeseburger special, no onions. What do you want, Keel? " Phil asked her.  
" Um... I want... the specialty salad, no tomatoes or bacon bits. Ranch dressing.  
Oh, and make sure you get our food right. And don't poison us either, because you WILL hear about it from your boss, Mr. 'I think I'm god's gift to women', " Keely said, obviously defeating Ryan.

He just glared at her and walked off angrily.

" That felt GREAT! I showed him, didn't I? " Keely said, proud of herself.

" You sure did, Keel. I couldn't have said anything better myself! " Phil exclaimed,  
leaning in to Keely and kissing her lightly.

Keely smiled and kissed him back.

" I love you, Phil. You ARE God's gift to women. " Phil just laughed.

" Thanks, Keel... I love you, too. "

End of Chapter 7

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -

After Phil and Keely's enjoyable meal, they went up to the counter to pay. As Keely dug into her purse for her money, Phil forced her hand away from it.

" I have the bill taken care of, Keel. "

" But, Phil, it's too much money for you to pay for the both of us... I can't let you. "

" Hey, you're worth it! " Phil said nicely. Keely looked at him and kissed his cheek.

" Keel, I need to use the restroom... you okay right here? " Phil asked worriedly.

" Yeah, I guess so... just hurry up, I'm really worried. You know - about Ryan, " Keely said,  
fear in her blue-green eyes that turned to gray when she was upset or worried. Phil could always tell when she was worried.

" Well... I can hold it in. Let's go, " Phil said, satisfied.

" Oh, no... go ahead. Really, just go. "

" But- "

" Really, I'm fine... just try to hurry up... " Keely drug out.

" Alright... if you say so. I'll be right back. Stay outside my door, " Phil said.  
As Phil moved to the door of the restroom and disappeared inside, Keely walked to it and stood there.  
As Phil was inside, he heard a shrill scream of fright. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

He hurried up and rushed out the door to look around.

Keely was nowhere in sight.

End of Chapter 8

CLIFFIE! The more you review the faster I update! 


	9. Hold Me

Oh, no... where is Keely? What will happen to her? Oh, the pressure... keep reading and you'll find out! Oh, by the way, there are some curse words in this chappie... just ignore them, I guess.

Chapter 9 - Hold Me

Phil was so worried that he thought he was going to go beat up an innocent pedestrian for no reason. He was frantically running around the property of Margaritaville looking for Keely,  
the love of his life. He looked all around inside the restaurant, under the bar, under the tables,  
even the Ladies' Room! Luckily he didn't get caught.

He went down to the beach also, and he ran up and down the coastline. She wasn't there either.

Phil thought he was going to lose his mind. The only other place he thought of looking was back at the luau house.

He busted through the door, almost breaking it right off the hinges. He rushed upstairs to the bedroom, and he found Keely, lying limp on the bed. Phil took one look at her and burst in to tears.

He ran onto the bed and held Keely, scooping her up off the bed and clutching her tightly, crying into her hair.

She had a few bruises on her arms and legs, had a slightly black eye, and her pants were unzipped. Phil had a good notion as to what had just happened. Now all he had to do was get her to wake up.

" Keely... Keely, please, please wake up! " Phil begged her, sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn't believe what had just happened to his beautiful, ditzy blonde girlfriend. What had she done to deserve this?

Then Keely's eyes fluttered open, and she remembered what had happened and she was frightened.

" Oh, Phil! You're here! " Keely yelled, sitting up quickly and pulling him close and crying on his shoulder.

" Keely, what the hell happened to you? Tell me now! " Phil exclaimed, almost scaring her.

" Phil, it was... it was... HORRIBLE! Ryan came up behind me and grabbed me and carried me off behind a trash can, and then I got away and started running so fast I collapsed from the shock. He then hit my head against a wall just enough to where I passed out, and that's all I remember. Oh, I have such a bad headache... ohhh, " she moaned through her tears, her voice cracking.

" Oh my god, Keel... when I see that bastard I'm gonna... I'm gonna... " Phil said, not knowing what to say. All he knew was that he was going to mess Ryan's face up pretty bad the next time he saw him.

" Phil, please just hold me... I need you, " Keely said, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. Phil smiled through his tears and buried his face in her hair.

" Well, looks like your being sexy and all has a disadvantage, doesn't it? " Phil asked.  
Keely couldn't help but laugh.

" Phil... I don't wanna talk about it... let's go to bed. "  
" That's a good idea... let me call the island police first and lock all the doors and windows. You go ahead and get into bed, Keel... I'll be right here. "

" Okay, Phil... please hurry, though. I'm - scared. "

" Don't be. As long as I'm here, you're as safe as a bear cub inside a mom's belly. "

Then Keely changed into her pajamas and crawled into their bed, not even trying to fall asleep.

After about 10 minutes, Phil climbed into bed with Keely and held her tight, not ever wanting to let her go.

End of Chapter 9

Alright, I updated... isn't Ryan a jerk? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, Keely woke up to a very good smell filling the house. She hesitated at the thought of exploring downstairs, because Phil wasn't in the bed. Eventually she made up her mind and slunk down the stairs quietly. She peeked around the corner as her heart raced, and it slowed down when she saw Phil on the couch playing his guitar. He was playing a love song, but he wasn't singing. Keely recognized the song... it was a slow version of Protecting Me.

Keely snuck up on him and started rubbing his shoulders.

" Whoa! Keel, you scared me! " Phil said, almost dropping his guitar.

" Sorry... I didn't want to scare you. I see that you were playing Protecting Me... why weren't you singing? " Keely asked.

" Because my voice sounds like a herd of dying cows. "

Keely laughed until Phil kissed her. She instantly stopped.

" Good morning to you, too! " Keely smiled.

" Oh, Keel, good news! Well, actually two things of good news. "

" Tell me... I'm always up for good news, especially after what happened last night, " Keely said, shuddering at the thought. Phil winced at the thought. Neither one of them wanted it to happen again.  
" Well, one thing, the island police caught Ryan. "

" Oh, Phil, that's GREAT! " Keely yelled, happy tears springing from her eyes.

" Yeah, I know... that was the better news. The other good news is that there is a luau party going on tomorrow from 5:00 to 9:00. Do you wanna go? "

" Sure! But... I don't have anything to wear. That's a problem, " Keely said worriedly.  
" There's a shop a few blocks down. We could go shopping if you want to. "

" Phil, you read my mind! Let's go! " Keely yelled, rushing upstairs to get ready.

After about 20 minutes, Keely was ready to go. Phil had already gotten ready before Keely woke up that morning.

" Wow, Keel... you look... amazing! "

" Thank you, Philly - Willy. "

" I thought we agreed that was off the table! "

" Just as long as we're together, you're Philly - Willy. MY Philly - Willy, " Keely said in her ditzy blonde way.

" I - guess I can live with that. Let's just go. How much money do you have? "

" Well, the sweepstakes came with a 200 dollar shopping spree... 100 for you and 100 for me. Good deal, huh? "

" Absolutely! Where are we going? " Phil asked.

" We'll just walk around, I guess. "

" Alright, " Keely said as she walked out the door. Phil followed right behind her, locking the door and running up to her to hold her hand.

End of Chapter 10

Yes, Keely is ok! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	11. TaDowish Enough?

Chapter 11 - Ta-Dowish Enough?

As Phil and Keely strode around the island together, they came upon Tiki Jim's, a bigger version of the original tiki shop. This one was almost as big as Margaritaville and it had girl's and guy's clothes, nice ones at that.

" Phil, is this the place you were talking about? " Keely asked, looking around the surf shop.

" Yep, this is it. They have great clothes here, Keel... I think you'll like them. "

" Let's go let's go let's go! " Keely yelled, dragging Phil into the store.

Keely tried on several outfits, but not any that looked... ta-dow enough. She wanted to look fabulous for 'Philly-Willy'. Then she found thee perfect outfit.

" Phil? What do you think of this? " Keely asked, stepping out of the dressing room. When Phil saw her, his eyes grew as big as saucers. Keely had a hawaiian skirt on tied at the side of her hip, a pink tank top, black sandals, and a tropical flower in her hair.

" Keel... you look... you look... TOO sexy. It might attract other guys, " Phil said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

" Well, I know that... but as long as you're there, I'll be fine, " Keely said. Phil smiled and kissed her.

" So, what do you think? Is it... ta-dowish enough? " she asked, looking herself over in the mirror. " Oh, god... I'm fat! Oh my GOD! "

" Keel, chill out... you are NOT fat, and you never will be. You know that for a fact, Mrs.  
Diffy. " When Phil realized what he said, he covered his mouth quickly and looked down at the ground.

" Mrs... Diffy? " she said hopefully. " Is that what you said? MRS. Diffy? "

Phil nodded his head slowly, looking Keely straight in the eyes.

" YES! YES YES YES! " she yelled. Phil looked at her strangely. " Phil, you - looked up my husband? "

" Yeah... I was just... hoping that it was you. "

" Oh, Phil... I'm SO relieved! I thought I would mess up my life by marrying someone that I didn't love... but now I know I made the totally right choice! " Keely said, jumping into Phil's arms.

He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

As Keely walked up to the cashier, Phil watched her closely. He remembered all the good times he had had with her.

When she had stage fright, he helped her with it by working through watching her sing for at least two weeks. He really didn't mind at all... he found it flattering that she was totally comfortable singing to him. And a love song at that. When they went back to his house after the Ladies' Choice dance. They were going to dance there, in front of everyone in the school, but his brat sister had changed the music during their moment. They were finally alone in the garage after that little incident... and Phil loved it,  
and he sensed that Keely did too.

He was definetely in love... and he had been before he even got to know Keely. He sensed that in some odd way, she was the one for him.

" Phil, are you ready to go back to the house? " she asked.

" Yeah, let's go. "  
" Um, Phil? Could you carry these? " she asked, sounding like an angel.

" I guess... you know, it's a really good thing I love you so much, Keel. " Then he reached out to carry Keely's shopping bags.

It was a very long walk back to the house, but Phil managed to get there without collapsing.

As soon as he got in the door, he ran upstairs and plopped the bags down on the bed and he went down with them. Keely came in about 5 seconds later, and she took one look at him and crawled on top of him. He held her tightly.

She started kissing him almost violently, and Phil deepened it by opening his mouth wider to explore Keely's mouth. This was definetely their moment. They fell asleep in their clothes together, Phil holding his love tightly and firmly. Keely felt safer than ever, and that night her dreams were pleasant and wholesome. Phil's were too.

End of Chapter 11

Okay, I know that chappie ending sucked, but... oh well. Please review... please? 


	12. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

To all my loyal reviewers...

Animegirl1129 - Thanks for all the reviews, 'Tia'. You are such a great friend!  
MaxThieriotandPheelyLover - I'm glad you like my story, keep reading!

Werewolf10 - I'm glad you're hooked on it, please keep reviewing!

be234therz - Believe me, this story was a lot suckier on paper... my mind tweaked this fic a LOT...

roxy-sweetie93 - I'm glad you think it's sweet!

The rest of you all have been SO supportive... I'm glad I have fanfic fans! Keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter 12 - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

The next morning Keely woke up first, Phil's soft breathing making her want to go back to sleep. But she was way too excited. Phil and her were supposed to go to the beach, go out for lunch, and go to the luau party... all in one day! She was so excited that she woke Phil up at least 10 minutes later.

" Good morning, Philly-Willy! " Keely buzzed in his ear softly. He grunted and turned over on his side, waiting for his kiss.

" Fine, here you go, " Keely said, moving to the other side of the bed and kissing Phil on the lips softly. His eyes opened immediately and he smiled from ear to ear.

" Don't you know better yet? " Phil asked her.

" Oh, shame on me! " Keely said, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

" Yes, very much shame on you! For my girlfriend you sure are clueless... maybe it's because you're a blonde, " Phil teased. Keely's eyes grew wide, but she knew he was kidding.

" Oh, please... blondes have more fun than brunettes, Philly-Willy! " Keely said, a mischevious look in her eyes as she slinked on top of him, pinning him down to the bed.

" That's not- " but he was cut off when Keely put her lips to his and they both closed their eyes.

When they parted Phil finished his sentence. " -True. You haven't seen fun yet, Keel. "

Keely looked at him mischeviously. " What kind of fun? " she asked.

" Well, we ARE going to have a good day today, right? We have that luau thingy to go to,  
we're going to the beach, and we're going out for lunch. "

Keely looked sort of disappointed.

" And... aren't we having a lot of fun right now? " he asked again, a cat-like look in his eyes. Keely returned the look.

They stayed there together for a little while, kissing each other and having 'fun' as they called it. At least that's what Keely would call fun... Phil too.

Keely and Phil were out of breath by the time they finished having 'fun'.

" Ready - to... go? " Keely panted.

" Yep, let's go, Keel, " Phil panted back.

Everytime they looked at each other they had to laugh and kiss each other on the cheek.

" Well, that was a most memorable morning, wasn't it? " Phil asked. Keely punched him on the arm lightly. " What, you don't think so? "

" Yeah, I have to admit... it was. I'll definetely never forget it. Will you? " Keely asked.

" Definetely not, Keel. Especially since I was with you. "

Keely smiled and kissed him again before they headed out the door.

End of Chapter 12

Okay, that chappie might have been a little too over the romance edge... no flames, please! 


	13. A Memorable Gift

Okay, guys... in this fic, Keely's mom knows Phil is from the future. Keep that in mind!

Chapter 13 - A Memorable Gift

Phil and Keely had had a great day together so far... they were now at the beach as they finished their lunches.

" Oh, Keely... I forgot, I have something for you, " Phil said, setting his sandwich down on the beach towel and reaching into his beach bag. Keely was excited... she loved gifts, especially from Phil.

" Close your eyes! " he said. Keely did as she was told unwillingly, biting her lower lip in excitement. " Hold out your hands. "

Keely made her hands flat and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she felt something weigh her hand down a bit.

" Okay, Keel... you can look now. " As Keely heard this, her eyes flew open as fast as a hurricane's breeze. As soon as she saw it she wanted to cry joyfully. It was the most beautiful gift she had ever recieved... and it was better since it was from Phil.

There, held in her hands, was an oyster revealing a pearl.

" Oh, Phil... it's... it's... I'm speechless! " she choked. " It's breathtaking! I LOVE it, Phil, thank you SO much! " Then she dove on top of him and kissed him for a very long time, making a smacking sound as they parted. Phil smiled and gazed dreamily at her.

" You're welcome, Keel... I found it myself, too! "

" Wow, where did you find it? "

" Well, I found it on the beach at home. I was gonna give it to you when I felt like it was the right time, and I thought this was it. " Phil said, making Keely's heart melt.

" Oh, Phil... you're the perfect guy for me... I've known it ever since we became best friends. "

" And you're the perfect girl for me, Keel. Ever since I laid my eyes on you I've loved you.  
I had some weird feeling that we would end up together. But there is something I want to talk to you about that's been bothering me for a while. "

" Okay, shoot. I'm here for you, Philly-Willy, remember that. " Phil rolled his eyes lovingly.

" Okay... I feel like it's my fault that you were raped. "

Keely looked uncertain. " How could it possibly be your fault, Phil? " she asked.

" Well... if it wasn't for me, you would be safe from harm and it never would have happened.  
I love you, Keel, and I was heartbroken when you told me what happened to you. I would fall to pieces even more if something bad happened to you ever again. "

Then, Phil did something he didn't do very often... he started to cry. Keely shed a little tear too.

" Well, Phil, I was the one that told you I was fine. I shouldn't have been so stupid. It wasn't your fault, I don't even know why you would think that, " she said softly, now crying hard. Phil pulled her in to his chest and let her sob. He gently layed his head down on her head, rubbing her shoulder.

" I love you, Phil. I would never hurt you, and I know you would never hurt me. And, the best part is, if you ever have to go back to the future, you can stay with me. My mom would understand perfectly, since we're in love now, " she said through her tears. Phil just sat there,  
stroking Keely's hair. He was afraid that her mom wouldn't do that for them... I mean, she would be responsible for two kids now... he would have to sleep with Keely, he would have to go on the school bus which he never wanted to do, and her mother would have to cook for him, do his laundry, and all that crappy stuff.

" Keel, that would be great... but it would be too much work for your mom. She would have to do all my laundry, cook my dinner, pay for everything that I want during Christmas and my birthday... I don't want to put her through that, Keel... I would feel like a huge burden. " Keely just turned away and looked at the waves crashing against the sea rocks.

" But... even if we do go back, we will still have our memories. Everything we did together.  
Everytime we got mad at each other and eventually made up. Everybody we hung out with... all the memories of you will be precious in my mind, Keel... I love you, and I always will. " Phil's magical words made Keely feel even worse, and she tried to hide her emotion. Phil couldn't seem to see that she was hiding it, and Keely was glad. She didn't feel like breaking down again.

" So, are you okay? Ready to go party? " Phil asked with his goofy smile and his high pitched voice.

Keely cracked a grin. " Yeah, I guess I'm okay... let's go! " And with that the happy couple walked hand in hand to the luau party, ready to have a lot of fun together.  
End of Chapter 13

Hope you liked! Please review! 


	14. The Luau

Thanks for all the reviews, people... special shoutouts to the following!

spoinkier - You are really supportive of my fic, thank you so much, it means a lot to me!

Animegirl1129 - Do I really need to say more? Thank you for all you've done for me!

Werewolf10 - I'm glad this is your fave story, if that was your review... if it wasn't, I'm just glad that you like it a lot!

Keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter 14 - The Luau

When Phil and Keely approached the luau, Keely immediately dragged Phil into it and started dancing. Phil smiled and gave in to dancing with her.

" Wow, Phil, you're a really great dancer! " Keely said, admiring his skills. " I like a guy that can slow dance, too, you know. "

" Well, you be the judge of that, Keel... you know we slow danced together twice. "

" Yeah, I know that... you were really good, Phil... I assume that people still dance in the future, right? "

" Yeah, of course... but I took dance lessons in 2121... you should have seen me before my lessons... I moved like a mummy without a left arm. " Keely laughed and then they went to sit down on some chairs.

" So, Keel, you want some punch? " Phil asked.

" That would be nice, Phil... thanks. "

" No problem at all, " he said, walking over to the punch bowl. Keely just gazed around the luau, admiring the decorations and the loud tropical music.

Keely was a bit startled when Phil came down and sat beside her.

" Oh, thanks Phil. " Then she took a sip and she liked it, so she offered Phil some.

" Do you want some, Phil? " she asked, holding the cup out in front of Phil.

" Sure. " He then drank some and he went to go get his own. After about 5 minutes, a slow song came on and Keely was looking at everyone dancing.

Then, Phil asked the million dollar question.

" Keel, you wanna dance? " he asked her as he stood up in front of her and held out his hand. Keely grinned happily and took his hand willingly.

As they were dancing, Phil pulled her close and she layed her head on his shoulder. He hugged her around the waist tightly, and they danced like that for 2 or 3 songs.

During the last dance, Keely danced with her hands around Phil's neck, Phil's hands grasping Keely's hips. For most of the time they were gazing into each other's eyes, and at one time they kissed gently.

" I love you, Phil, " Keely said with her eyes closed, her head resting on his shoulder.

" I love you, too, Keel. " He then gently layed his head on top of hers, closing his eyes as well.

" Alright, everybody, this is the last dance, make it last, " the DJ said. It was another slow song, and Phil and Keely stayed how they were, holding each other tight.

" Phil, I'm having a great time with you... the best time I've ever had with a guy. "

" So am I, Keel... you're the perfect girl for me, and I know it. "

" And you're the perfect guy for me... I can tell by following my heart. "

End of Chapter 14 Alright, I know it was EXTREMELY cheesy... but the creative part of my brain has lost quite a few brain cells, since my language arts teacher is evil and swamps me with homework... review! 


	15. A Familiar Face

Okay, everybody... I'm glad you didn't think it was cheesy... here's the next chappie!

Oh, by the way - suck4romance, I'm only 12! I can't help it that I don't know anything about that... and how you would, I don't have any idea... and I even asked for no flames in one of my chapters... and even though you said it wasn't supposed to be a flame, I took it as one... no more reviews from you if you are going to flame me, thanks!

Anyway, with that little fit over with, here's the next chappie... hopefully it won't be sucky.

Chapter 15 - A Familiar Face

The next morning, Phil and Keely both woke up at 7:00 am to go exploring around the island.  
Keely put on her 'wilderness gear' as she called it, because she wouldn't be caught dead wearing that outfit in school. She had on a plain blue colored tank top, jean shorts, black Sketchers, and a navy blue visor that said 'H.G Wells' on it. She only put a little make-up on, because she knew Phil didn't care.

Phil put on his normal clothes. He also put on an H.G Wells hat, but it wasn't a visor. He packed bug spray, sunblock, two pairs of sunglasses, and all the other outdoorsy stuff that they might need.

" Phil, ready to go? " she asked him as she walked into the room.

" Yep, let's go, " he said, grabbing his bag as he walked toward the door. Keely was going to grab a small snack before they headed out the door, but Phil stopped her.

" Keely, you won't need that... trust me. Bring some water, though, just in case you might need it. "

" Okay... whatever, " Keely said uncertainly. She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she just let it go. Phil, on the other hand, had a very big romantic surprise planned for Keely that she wasn't aware of.

As they were walking down a beautiful nature trail filled with soft flowers and towering trees,  
Keely was gazing at everything not noticing that Phil had stopped walking. All Phil could do was chuckle.

" Um, Keel... you might wanna stop, we're not going any farther than this. "

Keely turned around uncertainly. " Why, Phil? I don't want to stop... the scenery is too beautiful. " She looked around again, admiring the beautiful trail.

" Keely... do you like picnics? " Phil asked. Keely thought that was a strange question.

" Um... yeah, I love picnics. Why? " she asked him.

" You'll see if you follow me. C'mon! " he said, practically dragging Keely his way. Keely thought he had gone insane.

" Phil, are you insane? Why are you dragging me th- "

She stopped when he did. There, in front of her, was a beautiful waterfall overlooking a crystal blue lake. And, even better, there was a picnic basket on a nearby flat rock.

" Oh, Phil... I love this! I love waterfalls... I love you! " she yelled, jumping into his arms and hugging him and smothering him in kisses.

Phil kissed her back and they stood there together, kissing each other violently.

" Okay, Phil... we-need-to-eat, " she said with a big smile in-between kisses. Phil put on a puppy dog pout. " Oh, Phil... you can't do it right. You'll never be able to do it as good as me... I AM the master! "

Phil rolled his eyes lovingly and kissed her again, and then made his way over to the picnic basket.

They were having a very enjoyable romantic meal until they heard rustling in the trees. There stood a tall man figure, making his way towards them. Then they heard him say:

" Get a room! "

Phil and Keely instantly knew who it was... they were just too stunned to speak.

End of Chapter 15

HAHA! CLIFFIE! I know, I love torturing you guys... you'll just have to wait. And, I'm gonna write a oneshot because the idea just popped into my head today. I'm not sure about the title, but the summary will include something about this fic, such as 'I'm working on Love Will Keep us Together'. Look out fir it... it will be up soon! 


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, here's chappie 16, and thanx 4 all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated!

Chapter 16

" Ryan, you better leave her the hell alone or I'll hurt you REALLY REALLY bad! " Phil exclaimed, his eyes filled with rage and concern for Keely.  
" Oh looks like someone's a little tense there, man. Chill out! I just came to say hi and that I was sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you... um, what's your name again? " Ryan asked.

" Man, you are SO wrong. You did something bad to a girl that you don't even know! Why can't you just except that we're together? Just back off of her and there won't be any problems! " Phil was going to say more, but he stopped when Ryan slapped him across the face, leaving a big red mark.

" Phil! " Keely yelled, crying out of fear and confusion. Ryan stood over him and smiled evilly. Phil was still conscious, but it was hard for him to move after Ryan stomped on his stomach really hard with his foot. Phil let out a sharp cry of pain and Keely lost control.

" You monster! " she yelled, running to Phil. But Ryan stopped her with a slap to her face this time, and he pulled out a knife ready to stab Phil to get rid of him once and for all. Keely just stood up on her legs and jumped onto Ryan's back, hitting him repeatedly. Ryan quickly reacted and stabbed Keely in the leg and in the arm just enough to send her tumbling down onto the ground screaming. He was ready to stab Phil through the heart when the police came with guns in hand.

" Drop the knife and step away from the boy or I'll shoot! " Ryan suddenly dropped the knife and did as he was told.

" Put your hands up! " As Ryan did this the police handcuffed him.

As the police took Ryan away and the others were examining the knife, Phil could finally get up and walk as normal as ever. When he saw Keely, he burst into tears and ran to her side.

" Keely! Keely, are you okay? What did he do to you! Keely? " he yelled worriedly. Keely was in so much pain that she couldn't even speak.

Phil looked at the deep gashes on her body and the tears came harder. He couldn't believe that someone would do this to her. She didn't deserve it at all... infact NOBODY deserved something this bad, especially 16 year old girls. He was in pain, he knew... but he didn't feel it at all as he wept and held her on the cold ground. Keely was wincing and crying out too many times to count, and all Phil could do was stare at her and cry. Then she said something as the ambulance came down the road.

" Phil... Phil, is that you? " she stuttered painfully.

" Yeah, Keel... it's me... I'm here and I won't leave, I promise. "

" Phil... hold me... " she said, crying out again in pain. Phil remembered when she had asked that once before... when she was raped by Ryan. Compared to the condition that she was in right now, rape looked better.

As the ambulance came up near Keely, they brought out a stretcher and put her on it. Phil had been holding Keely's hand and when the stretcher picked her up their hands parted.

" No, Keely! Officer, may I PLEASE go with her in the ambulance? I can't just leave her! "

" Son, I'm afraid not, they need to wrap up the gashes and test on her to make sure she's okay. You need to ride with us, you can see her after she's all done in her hospital room. "

" But you don't understand! I NEED her and she needs me! I promised her that I would always be there for her no matter what! I'm supposed to protect her! "

" I'm sorry, but it's just not possible. You'll see her when she's all done with her tests in her hospital room, I promise. "

Phil sighed as tears came up in his eyes.

" How long is that going to take? "

" About 1-2 hours. "

" I can't LEAVE her, why don't you understand? She needs me! "

" This is the last time I'm going to tell you or you're not seeing her at all. I'm sorry, NO. You can see her LATER, now get in the car. "

Phil sighed and let a few tears fall. At least he could see her later... it was better than not seeing her at all.

All he knew was that he needed to make a few phone calls to family and friends. Keely's mom was going to freak.

End of Chapter 16

okay i kno it was sad, but i hope u liked it anyway! REVIEW PLEASE! thanx :-D 


	17. The Man that I Love

People, NO MORE FLAMES! I've gotten two already and one was really mean and hurt my feelings :( so PLEASE stop or don't review at all! Maybe I should stop writing this story if they hate it so much!

To the rest of my NICE and LOYAL reviewers, thank you very much, enjoy chappie 17!

Chapter 17 - The Man that I Love

Phil was holding his forehead almost ready to scream. He was so worried about Keely... if anything happened to her, he would probably explode or do something drastic. He was almost ready to... he couldn't take the wait any longer. Soon enough, the doctor came out with good news.

"Phil Diffy? Is Phil Diffy in here?"

Phil shot up like a rocket out of his powder blue chair. "Yes, I'm here."

"Well do I have good news for you, boy! Your girlfriend is gonna be okay... she has to get a few stitches, but there aren't any serious injuries... internal or external, even though she did lose a bit of blood, but not enough for any cause of disease or worry. She's due for stitches in two hours... then she's good to go."

Phil was so overjoyed that he hugged the doctor. "Oh my god, thank you SO much for saving her, you're the best ever!" The doctor smiled at Phil and patted him on the back softly.

"Oh, and since she was... you know, raped," he whispered, "we did a pregnancy test and it was negative... so she's not pregnant either. I think that's the best news, huh?"

"Oh YES, it sure is! Thank you God, thank you!"

"You can go see her now, by the way," the doctor said. Phil beamed and rushed into her room.

"Phil!" Keely practically screamed as Phil ran to her bedside and kissed her. She kissed him back and they remained like that for quite some time.

"Oh my god, Keel, I'm SO RELIEVED that you're okay... I... I was so worried about you, Keel..." he said, taking her hand. "I tried to convince the cops and the ambulance drivers to let me come into the ambulance with you while you were in there, but they didn't let me... I'm so sorry, I promised that I wouldn't leave you, I feel so ashamed of myself... please forgive me!"

"Can I get a word in, Phil?" she asked. Phil wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It's okay... I know you would never leave me purposely. As long as you're here right now, that's all that matters... relax, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too, Keel. I always will, and you remember that, okay?"

"Okay, Phil, I will. Did you make any phone calls?"

"Oh yeah. Your mom, my family, Tia, Via, Owen, the whole other nine yards. They're all taking a plane together. They should be here in about thirty minutes, actually. Your mom was freaking out... she'll be happy to know you're okay."

"Yeah, my mom is really protective. I'm sure you've seen that, right?"

Phil laughed and kissed Keely on the cheek gently when the doctor walked in.

"How is everything in here? How are you feeling Ms. Teslow?"

"Oh, I'm feeling in a lot less pain. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me, I might of died..."

"Keel, don't even SAY that word... that isn't gonna happen until you're VERY VERY old, you got that? VERY old, so don't even think about it!"

The doctor laughed. "You're very welcome, Ms. Teslow. I came in to tell you that you have quite a few guests here to see you... they're all a bit early, but I don't think you mind, do you?"

"No, not at all. You can send them in."

The doctor walked outside of the room to tell all the guests that they could head in.

Keely's mom rushed in, followed by Via, Owen, Tia and Seth, and the Diffy family.

"KEELY! MY BABY! Are you okay?" her mom screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah, mom, I'm feeling much better, even though I get an occasional pain now and then. But other than that I'm fine." Mandy scooped Keely up into her arms and hugged her and cried into her blonde hair. Phil stood by, crying into his mother's chest telling her everything. They were both trying to hold in telling everyone about how they were finally together.

Then it was Via's turn to embrace her friend. "Oh, my god, Keely... are you okay?" she asked her best friend, crying salty tears. Keely took one look at her and started crying too. She hugged Via and then Owen came to Keely's side.

When he got to her side, he kissed Keely on the cheek. Phil was fuming mad, but he held in his anger and his will to punch him square in the face and let it go.

"Keel... are... you okay? Oh my god, Keel, what happened to you?"

"You don't wanna know... I don't wanna talk about it, really... I'll tell you when I get home from my trip... that's only in three days."

"Well, okay... are you absolutely okay? If you need anything, let me know, okay?"

"Okay, Owen... I will."

He stepped back and Barb and Lloyd came to her side, followed by Tia and Seth. Barb was crying, Lloyd had tears in his eyes, and Tia was weeping uncontrollably. Seth had hurt in his eyes, and Pim... surprisingly... was crying just as hard as Tia.

"Keely, honey, are you okay?" Barb asked worriedly, hugging Keely and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "What happened, honey"  
"Ask Phil... I really don't wanna talk about it right now."

"You heard her, Barb... she doesn't wanna talk about it," Lloyd said, moving to Keely's bedside. He hugged her tightly and started crying.

Then Seth hugged Keely and Tia pushed him onto the floor to get through to Keely's side. Seth looked at Tia and rolled his eyes, putting support on a chair to try to get up.

"Oh my god, Keely, Oh my god! I can't believe this happened to you, it isn't fair! When I see that guy, I'm gonna... um... get Phil to mess him up REALLY bad, got it?" Tia said foolishly.

"Oh believe me, I've got that planned ahead already... it's been on my to-do list for a while now," Phil said from across the room in his green chair that matched the walls of the hospital room. Keely smiled. She liked the fact that Phil was there to protect her no matter what.  
Tia finally went and sat in a chair nearby about two minutes later. The only person left to say something to her was Pim. 'Oh god, this should be good,' thought Keely. She didn't think Pim cared about her enough to do anything for her... until she saw Pim crying everytime she looked at her. Then she knew that deep down, underneath all the evil, Pim's heart was good. She was definetely surprised about this.

"Hey blondie..." Pim drug out, wiping her left eye. Keely frowned at her.  
"Pim, don't cry... I'm okay."

Pim smiled from ear to ear and slowly moved towards Keely. Then, she did something unexpected. She gave Keely a huge bear hug and cried and cried until she thought there was nothing left of herself. Keely started crying, too... Pim actually cared for her. Maybe she even LOVED her... in a way.

"Keely... I'm..." Pim gulped, "really, really glad you're okay... I was um... worried about you, you know? I mean... no one deserves what happened to you!"

"Pim, it's okay... really, I'm fine... I don't even feel anything. It doesn't hurt... anymore."

"That's great, Keely... that's wonderful, actually."

"Yeah, Pim, it is. Oh, and Pim"  
"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being worried about me." Pim and Keely shared a smile. This was a moment in both their lives that they knew they would never forget.

"Ms. Keely Teslow?" the doctor said as he walked into the room.

"Yes, sir?" she answered.

"They're ready for you in room 811. It's time for your stitches."

Keely was scared, but she nodded her head and got up from her bed.

"If you want, Ms. Teslow, you can bring a family member or friend in with you while you get your stitches... it will only take about an hour, but we do have to put you to sleep. The anethesia won't wear off for about two hours."

"Okay, thanks doctor Harrison."

"Don't mention it, Ms. Teslow. Go on and pick your person. Only one, though."

Keely looked right at Phil and motioned for him to come with her. Phil smiled and walked with her down the hallway, holding her hand.

"Phil, I'm scared. Will it hurt? I don't like pain."

"Keel, I don't know..." he whispered in her ear now, "In the future they don't have surgery or whatever it's called. They just give you a pill and the infection goes away automatically. They send the pill by WIZRDnet. Teleportation. It's really nifty."

"Oh, I could definetely get used to the future... I have hospitalphobia."

"Keel... relax. I'll be right there with you, okay? I love you... that's the important thing. Always remember that, okay?"

"Okay, Phil... I'll definetely remember that. I love you, too." Phil then kissed Keely on the cheek as they stood before the door.

"Ready?"

Keely gulped. "As long as you're here... yes. Let's do this." They slowly walked in to the room. There was a worktable and a bed in the room, and five doctors buzzing around fastly.

"Keely Teslow? We're ready for you, ma'am. Please take off your pants and your shirt and leave your undergarments on so we can operate on you." Phil grinned.

"Keel, if it makes you more comfortable, I'll just... go behind this curtain while you take off your clothes, okay?"

"I don't mind, Phil, really. You can if you want to, but I don't care. Since I'm in here with five other guys, one more is really no addition at all... I guess I should get used to it."

Phil felt awkward about this. He couldn't say that he exactly WANTED to watch her undress... he didn't know what to say. He just stayed and watched her undress. It felt awkward for Phil, and even more awkward for Keely... she wasn't exactly comfortable undressing in front of five guys, plus Phil. She felt more comfortable with Phil being there, though.

She laid down on the operating table and became so scared that she started shaking. She didn't want to be put to sleep, much less operated on. She was afraid it would hurt badly. She then began to cry, but Phil eased her as he took her hand. She barely noticed the shot in her arm that injected the anethesia.

"Okay, Ms. Teslow, we've injected the anethesia. You should start to feel a little dizzy soon and very tired. I promise you won't feel a thing since you'll be asleep, so don't be afraid. You might be a little sore when you wake up, though," Dr. Harrison said.

"Thanks for telling me, doctor," Keely said smiling.

"You're welcome, Ms. Teslow."

"Oh, please... call me Keely"  
"Okay, that works."

Keely then began to grow very tired. She knew she would fall asleep soon and they would eventually begin her surgery and she panicked a little. "Phil, I'm so scared... oh I don't wanna do this, Phil! Don't make me do it!"

Phil took Keely's hand and rubbed it and kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay, Keel... I'm here for you."

Keely didn't get the chance to say more before her eyes drifted shut and she began dreaming about her future with Phil Diffy, the man she loved.

End of Chapter 17

Okay, I know it was PAINFULLY long, but this is the best stopping point I could think of. Oh, and by the way... REVIEW! NO FLAMES WHATSOEVER! 


	18. Chapter 18

To the following reviewers:

Britannia Eitwards - Did I spell that right? lol, I'm bad with that kinda stuff. Anyway, it WAS a few nights before, but I felt like getting that out of the way, so let's just pretend that the gadgets in this hospital are more hi-tech, okay? lol, thanks for pointing that out.

be234therz - I'm glad you liked my other fic, 'Confessions of a Broken Heart', but you SO have to watch the video! Please do it... for me? Please? It's REALLY good, but it IS sad... and there's nothing wrong with crying, really! I do it all the time when I feel sad... don't worry about it. I cried when I saw it, and I felt better afterwards. Linds is VERY talented... she's a triple threat!

Werewolf10 - Thanks for reviewing EVERY SINGLE CHAPPIE... this, my friends, -points to Werewolf10-, is a TRUE reviewer!

Animegirl1129 - You are too! You've been so great and you are HILARIOUS! 3

Philfan05 - Thank you so much for the thoughtful reviews!

evilhappybunyalym22 - Thanks for saying I'm a really good writer... but there are better ones, I'm only 12 years old... mine suck compared to other people's, especially Animegirl1129's... she's like, the best Phil author ever!

All the others out there, thank you so much for reading and reviewing... keep it up!

Chapter 18

Keely looked around. She was in her hospital room, and Phil was the only one there. She looked at the clock... 1:00 am! And Phil was still up, waiting for her!

"Phil, go to sleep. I'm fine."

"Well hi to you, too, sleepyhead!" Phil said playfully.  
Keely grunted. "Oh, sorry, Phil. I just feel... frumpy. Bad, sad, tired... ow! And my side hurts when I move to my right side!"

"Yeah, the doctor said you'd be a little sore when you woke up. He said the pain should go completely away by morning."

"Phil, this kinda IS morning, if you know what I mean."

"Well, yeah, but I meant like 8:00 or whatever. Sometime around there."

"Well, Phil, I'm gonna watch some TV since I'm not tired, and YOU mister need to get some sleep. Aren't you tired?"

"Nope, not at all. Why, do I look tired to you?"

"Well, judging by the dark circles under your eyes, your red eyes, and your pale face... I'd have to say yes. You worry too much... you should definetely get some sleep. I'm perfectely safe in here, and I'm probably gonna fall asleep soon too. I'm still a little tired."

"Okay, Keel. Night, I love you."

"Night. Love you too, Philly-Willy." Phil rolled his eyes playfully. Good old Keely.  
That night, Keely's dreams were plagued by fierce dreams of Ryan. She woke up several times, but every time she could go right back to sleep like that. Once when she woke up, Phil was up and beside her in her bed. He held her tight and she fell asleep again, and this time she didn't wake up anymore the rest of the night. After all, he was there with her... protecting her from anything, anywhere.

End of Chapter 18

Okay, I know it was short and cheesy, but it's exactly 11:07 pm and I'm tired... maybe more tomorrow. REVIEW! 


	19. Phil of the Dead

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!

To the following reviewer:

suckr4romance - Thank you very much for sending me that email and making me understand. I am no longer mad at you and I hope you will continue reading my story!

Anyways, here's the next chapter of my ficcie... enjoy and review!

Chapter 19 - Phil of the Dead

Keely's eyes fluttered open after a peaceful slumber the night before. Phil was still holding her tightly, and she felt like she could fall asleep again. But she was too awake now... she slowly moved Phil's arms from around her waist and got up, trying not to disturb him. She was about to walk down to the cafe to eat her breakfast, but Phil stopped her. At first she was startled, but she recognized Phil's protective arms around her and calmed down quickly.

"Phil! You scared me, don't ever do that to me again, please!" Keely cried.

"Sorry, baby, I didn't mean to scare you... I won't do it again, I promise." Phil then gave Keely a reassuring kiss on the cheek. She beamed and kissed him on the lips.

"Phil, I'm hungry. Let's go get breakfast at the cafe... the food always smells good, but it might be disgusting... like cafeteria food. It smells good, but it could crawl away from your tray when you're not looking, you know?" Phil laughed heartily and hugged Keely tightly.  
"You're so funny, Keel. That's the other perfect thing about you that I love so much."

"Thanks, Philly-Willy. You're funny too... I knew we were perfect for each other."

"Me too, Keel." They approached the cafe, but it was closed.

"Oh, scraps! They're closed. NOW what am I gonna eat?" Keely asked him disappointedly.

"I can run to Wendy's and grab us lunch. Does that sound good, Keel?"

"It would if I had any money. So no, it doesn't."

"Keely, don't worry about paying. I've got it, really."

"Really? Thank you SO much, Phil! GO! I'm starving here," Keely yelled playfully. Phil shut her up with a kiss. Keely closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"I'll be back soon, okay? It's right across the street from this place, so if the wait isn't long I should be back in about ten to fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Be careful, Philly-Willy."

Phil sighed. "I thought we agreed that was off the table."

"Phil, Phil, Phil. As long as we're together, you're my Philly-Willy, remember? We already had this talk. Don't make me attack you."

"Well, that depends on what kind of attack you mean..." Keely punched Phil in the arm. "Phil, you're disgusting!"

"Am I?" Keely laughed and Phil hugged her playfully and kissed her neck.

"Alright, I'll go get the food now. I'll be right back."

"Okay, be careful, Phil! Love you."

"I will. Love you too Keel!" Keely then went into the elevator and went to her room and looked out her window at Phil. She could see him crossing the street, and she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She grew tired of it soon, and she strode over to her bed and watched TV for a few minutes.

But it wasn't too long before she heard cars colliding together out on the street and sirens blaring loud enough to wake the dead. Someone had gotten run over by a car outside on the street near Wendy's and the hospital. Keely instantly thought of the worst.

End of Chapter 19

Doesn't the review button call you so? Thee MUST review or ye head will fly! 


	20. To: be234therz

To be234therz:

I found it on AOLmusic. go to type in lindsay lohan, and click on the video. You should like it! 


	21. More Than Holding

Everybody, I have great news! My friend told me that Phil and Keely kiss on the last eppie and I downloaded it off of the internet, so I got to see the whole eppie! IT WAS SO AWESOME! If you would like the link, please email me. Do not ask me over AIM because my mother does't let me talk to anybody I don't know from now on. If you ask by AIM I will NOT reply, sadly. I would get in SO much trouble... thank you!

And now on to the next chappie! Enjoy!

Chapter 20 - More Than Holding

Keely ran outside as fast as her sore legs could carry her out the door. She couldn't bear to think it was Phil who was dead. Without him she would be so lost... so lonely. Too lonely.

When she got outside, she saw cops, fire trucks, and an ambulance parked near the curb of the Wendy's building. She ran past the long fire truck and what she saw was unspeakably wonderful. Phil was sitting on the curb around the other side uninjured. The man that got hit was their worst enemy... Ryan, the person that had raped her. He was not breathing, which meant he was dead. Keely was so relieved at this. Then she quickly ran into Phil's arms and held on to him tightly.

"Oh Phil, I was so worried! I thought that you had gotten hit! Next time you go somewhere I'm coming with you. No questions asked." Phil smiled and kissed Keely.

"Okay Keel. You can stick to me like glue."

"Sounds great, Philly-Willy." Phil rolled his eyes playfully and kissed Keely again.

"Keel, do you know who got hit?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Who was it?"

"Ryan." "The evil Ryan?"

"Yeah."

"Well I didn't really want him to die, but I'm glad he's gone now."

"Yeah, me either. I'm glad he's not tormenting us anymore though."

"Me too, Keel." Just then a cop came up and started questioning Phil.

"Sir, did you see anything? We need witnesses as to what happened badly. We don't know if the young man was hit on purpose or on accident."

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't see anything. I was in the line inside at Wendy's getting my girlfriend some lunch," he said, putting his arm around Keely. The cop cracked a small grin at their irreplaceable love.

"That's quite alright, son. Thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome, sir."

"Do you know his name?" the cop asked Phil.

"All I know is that his name is Ryan. I'm not too sure about his last name, sorry," Phil told him.

"Thank you," he said and walked off.

"Well, Keel, are you ready to go back inside? You're getting released from the hospital tomorrow, so we might as well get it over with."

"Yeah, I agree. Let's go watch TRL on MTV. They're interviewing Lady X."

"Really? I wanna see that, let's go!" They then got up and walked inside the hospital hand in hand, all smiles.

They took the elevator up to Keely's room and sat down on the bed. Phil sat in her spot on her bed and she glared at him playfully and sat on his lap, which was just what he wanted her to do. She laid back on his chest and he stroked her blonde hair softly. Keely closed her eyes and fell asleep. Phil hugged her closely and kissed her and laid his head on top of hers. This felt like heaven for the both of them.

Phil woke her up about thirty minutes later so that she could see Lady X's interview and her new music video. After it was over they both commented on it.

"That was the best music video ever! Wasn't it, Phil?"

"Yeah, it was pretty good. I liked the song, but I think it could have been better."

"Phil, you sound like a song critic," Keely joked playfully.

Phil rolled his eyes and kissed Keely on the cheek.

"So, in..." Keely looked at the clock. It was exactly 4:00 pm. She got out in 24 hours. Then she finished her sentence. "In 24 hours I get the heck out of here... I wanna go have some fun around the island, even though it'll only be one day which really sucks serious monkey butt."

"Yeah, it does. But oh well, we can still spend time together when we get home."

"Yeah, but we won't always be alone."

"We can be alone most of the time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Keely yawned and flopped down on Phil's lap again after getting up to stretch. "Phil, I'm so tired. Let's take a nap."

"That's a good idea, Keel." He then moved over to the window and closed the blinds and turned off the lights, leaving the room dark with just a hint of sunlight coming in through the window. Keely waited patiently for Phil to come get in the bed, but he sat down on the chair with a small pillow just big enough for his head to lay on. Keely looked at him strangely.

"Phil? Why aren't you over here with me?"

"Oh, you WANT me to sleep with you? I would've never guessed," he joked. Keely rolled her eyes and smiled. She motioned with her finger for him to come over and he did. He thought she looked sexier than ever right now, but he wasn't sure why. Probably because of the lighting in the room... or maybe it had to do with something mischevious in her eyes... it could have also been those tight pants and that tight shirt. Phil didn't know what to think, so he just followed her finger. He wanted to more than ever. They held each other for a while, but their nap turned into... well you know. Do I need to say more? It was much more than holding, I can tell you that much.

End of Chapter 20

Okay, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	22. Dang It!

Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been VERY busy. I just finished volleyball season at school, so now I have more time to myself. I'll be able to update more... I know it's killing you! lol, just kidding. I honestly don't think this fic is that good... infact I think it's the cheesiest thing on the face of the earth. Anyway, there is a funny twist in this chappie... hope you like! Read and please review!

Chapter 22 - Dang It!

Unfortunately for Phil (and probably Keely), that never happened. Phil had gotten lost in a daydream.

"Wait..." he thought to himself. "We never... you know... ah, dang it!" His mind popped back into place almost instantly as he walked over to Keely's hospital bed.

"Phil? What are you thinking about? You got lost in a daydream." Phil looked at Keely, afraid his thoughts would come out of his big mouth.

"Oh, nothing, Keel. Nothing at all."

"Okay, whatever. Just come on, I wanna take a nap. I'm beat."

"Okay, so am I." Phil then climbed into the bed with Keely. They watched TV for a little while and Keely fell asleep cradled in Phil's protective arms. Phil laid his head on top of hers and fell asleep also.

Phil woke up at around 6:30 pm. They had been napping for at least a few hours... more than intended. He didn't want to disturb Keely, so he gently lifted her off of his lap and set her down on the other side of the bed and went down to the cafe. They were open, and he thought that he should get Keely something for dinner... he knew that she would be hungry since she was ALWAYS hungry. Phil was in charge of her breakfast in the morning... spray donuts. He enjoyed her at his locker all the time. She always had a smile on her face no matter what went wrong that morning... no matter if they had a test that day, no matter if she got a bad grade on a test... there was always a smile on that beautiful gleaming face. She always brightened up his day... and the days when she was absent were always kinda sad. She meant the world to him.

He ordered all of Keely's favorites so they could share... pasta, jamba juice drinks, pop rocks, two tacos, and two ring pops. Keely was gonna love him.

Meanwhile, Keely had woken up and she didn't know where Phil had gone. She was a little frantic as she walked around the room looking for a note and finally found one. It said: 'Keely. I'm in the cafe getting some dinner... I thought you would be hungry. I'll bring it up right away! I'm gonna order all of your faves! Love, Philly-Willy.' Keely smiled and put the note in her bag. She was going to keep it forever... she wasn't even sure why. She just had a feeling that she would need it one day.

A few minutes later, Phil walked into the room with the food. Keely WAS hungry... she didn't know how Phil knew it. She guessed it was some special connection that they had.

"Oh, Phil! All of my favorites... thanks!" she said, kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back and set the food on the bed gently, careful not to spill anything. He wasn't exactly the most elegant person in the world. Keely sat down on the bed and started eating a taco. She turned on the TV and surfed through the channels. She stopped on MTV... Punk'd was on.

"Oh, Phil Phil Phil! Do you like this show? It's where they prank celebrities... it's hilarious!"

"Oh, Punk'd? Yeah, I do. It's funny... they've pranked just about everybody"  
"I'd like to see Lindsay Lohan get Punk'd. Who would you wanna see get Punk'd?"

"Either Michael Jackson or Ashton Kutcher. He's in charge of the show... I wanna see him get Punk'd really bad. See how he likes it." Keely laughed.

"I think Michael Jackson would scare away the camera crew. That's probably why they've never tried to prank him." Phil bursted out laughing. That was the best thing about Keely... her humor. That was only ONE of the things that made her so great. Not to mention her beauty.

"Oh, Keely, I love you," he said calmly. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, too." She kissed his cheek. They finished eating and watched TV for a while. Keely was trying to pass the time... she was out of the hospital the next day at 4:30 pm. She could hardly contain herself.

"I can't wait until tomorrow. I finally get to get out of this horrid place... oh I'd like to pulverise that Ryan..."

"No, that was my job, remember? Oh well... it's too late now."

"Yeah."

"Okay, Phil... what do you wanna do? I'm bored to death."

"You wanna go down to tht arcade and play some games?"

"Sure, sounds like fun!" They then made their way down to the arcade hand in hand. End of Chapter 22

Okay, guys, there you go! I couldn't think of a good ending for this chappie... sorry. Anyway, review please! 


	23. Grace Teslow

FYI - I just made the game's name up in this chappie... it's like one of those games where there's a fake wave rider and you get on it and you "ride" through the waves... yeah, you get what I'm saying? Okay, good... let's move on then.

Chapter 23 - Grace Teslow

Keely felt like she was getting ready to go on a crime scene investigation in the game she was playing. She was shooting every target in sight with her bright pink virtual gun... and having the time of her life! She had never had so much fun in her entire life.

"Phil, this is the best game ever! I never knew that shooting targets could be so much fun!" she said, continuing to blow up everything on the screen. Phil was sitting there grinning at her. He knew for a fact that she would be better than him at that game... he would get laughed at really hard if he played. He didn't want to risk it so he just didn't play at all. He was thankful that Keely never asked him if he wanted to play.

When she finished, Phil asked her to play air hockey. She said yes and Phil popped the coins into the machine and they started playing.

"Oh, come on, Phil... stop going easy on me! I know you can do better than this."

"Oh, believe me, Keel, I AM doing my best. I suck at arcade games."

Keely didn't say anything more as she continued to whip Phil's little future butt. The score was 2 to 5, Keely in the lead.

"Yay! I actually scored another goal!" yelled Phil as he jumped up in the air and did a short victory dance. Keely laughed.

"Alright, Phil... be prepared, cuz I'm gonna whip your little future hiny!" she said as she hit the puck as hard as she could. However, she hit it a little too hard and it bounced off the table and hit an innocent man playing Wave Rider 360. He fell off of the "surfboard" and hit the wall, not knowing what hit him. Keely put on her innocent puppy face and casually walked over to the man.

"Sir, I am SO sorry! Is there anything I can do? Oh my god, I'm so sorry...!" she said.  
"It's okay, it's okay. Just a little accident. I know you didn't mean to. It actually didn't hurt that bad." Keely smiled.

"Are you sure I can't do anything?"

"I'm sure, thanks"  
"Okay, thank you."

The man nodded his head. Phil, however, was standing facing the other way laughing like a maniac. His ears were as red as a tomato, and his mouth was so wide open that he probably could have swallowed a jawbreaker whole without choking. Keely walked over to him, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"And what is so funny?" she asked, laughing as well.

"Gee, I don't know... maybe it has something to do with your graceful little stunt," he laughed.

"Yeah, I thought so. Anyway, let's just finish our game. I'm still gonna beat you, ya know."

"That's what you think!" he exclaimed as he made two goals in a row. Keely's mouth dropped open widely. The score was now 4 to 5. But then Keely made another goal, which left it 4 to 6. One more goal and she would win!

"Oh, boy, Keel... I'm so gonna lose."

"Ya got that right, Diffy!" she yelled. She hit the puck and it went in. She had won the game. She started jumping up and down like a maniac losing her mind and Phil was just standing there smiling at her.

"Well, Keel, you beat me... like you said you would."

"Yeah. So do I get a prize?" she asked, walking towards Phil very slowly, curling her blonde hair and grinning, looking straight into Phil's eyes.

"You sure do!" he said. He then leaned into her and gave her a kiss. "Was that the kind of prize you were hoping for?"

"How did you know?"

"Gee, I don't know," he said and grinned. Keely put her hand in his and they walked to the elevator, tired of the arcade.

End of Chapter 23 Okay, I updated the VERY next day after the other one... aren't you happy? lol... please review! 


	24. Chapter 24

Yay! Keely's finally getting out of the hospital in this chappie! Aren't you happy for her? Haha, just kidding. Read and enjoy!

Chapter 24 -

Phil slept peacefully that night, but Keely's dreams were flooded with thoughts of Ryan... she just couldn't get him out of her head. She had woken up three times already, and this was her fourth. She wanted to wake up Phil, but she didn't want to disturb him even though she knew he wouldn't mind. She lay awake for about 10 minutes before turning on the television. She surfed through the channels... MTV, Disney Channel (hey, just because you're a teenager doesn't mean you can't like Disney Channel!), Nickelodeon (Nickelodeon either!). She went through at least 120 channels about 4 times and still found nothing. She settled with MTV... Making the Band 3 was on and she hated it, but she watched it anyway.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep again, and this time it was for good. She had no more dreams that night.

It was 8:00 am when Phil woke up to find Keely slumbering peacefully. He smiled and kissed her forehead and went down to the cafe to get some breakfast, but of course he left a note so Keely wouldn't worry. It said, 'Keely - went down to cafe to get some breakfast. Love, Phil.' But Keely woke up just in time to see Phil writing the note.

"Phil? What are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"Oh, I was going to go get some breakfast in the cafe. Since you're up, do you wanna come with me? I'd enjoy your company."

"Oh, absolutely! Just let me change and get ready... even though I can't go anywhere else." She sighed and made her way into the bathroom and shut the door. Phil waited patiently on the bed.

In about 10 minutes she was ready to go, so she grabbed her purse and made her way over to the door.

"Ladies first," said Phil politely and escorted her out the door, clasping her hand as they walked down the hallway and into the elevator.

When they arrived in the lobby, they went through a few corridors and got to the cafe. They had a lot of choices for food... sausage, eggs, bacon, pancakes... too many to choose from.

"Oh, Phil, there are too many choices... what should I get"  
"You just wanna order everything and we'll share? It's better... you get anything you want. Plus it's cheaper."

"Yeah, sure." Phil smiled and ordered the food.

"I'm gonna go grab us a seat, okay?"

"Okay, Keel. Get a seat by the window if you can."

"Can do," Keely said as she strode over to a table by the window, just like Phil wanted. It wasn't a very long time before he got to the table.

"Keel, what do you want to drink? I got you orange juice... is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks."

"No problem."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Keely broke the conversation.  
"Phil... I'm having a problem with something and I need your help."

"What is it, Keel? Are you okay? Is something wrong? Whatever it is, I'm here."

"Okay... here's the thing. Ever since the whole Ryan incident, I've had bad dreams about him. I dream that he comes back and attacks me again, and I'm not getting enough sleep at night."

"Do you have them every night?"

"No, not usually. Maybe like every two or three days. But every time I have one, I wake up and can't go back to sleep for a while. I'm afraid of going to bed or taking a nap... it's horrible."

"Well, Keel, I honestly don't know what to tell you... I feel so worthless."

"Oh, don't be silly! You're not worthless... I need you! Without you, I... I honestly think I couldn't go on any longer. You mean the world to me."

"I feel the same way about you, Keels... I love you so much. And I'm so sorry I can't help you with your dream issues."

"Oh, it's okay. I'll just have to pray, that's all."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Just pray."

"Yeah. Anyway, do you have anything you need to talk to me about?"

"Yeah. I need to tell you how much I love you." Keely smiled and kissed Phil. He kissed her back.

"These are excellent pancakes, Phil! Try it," she said. She put her fork in front of his face to get him to eat off of it, and he did. Keely thought she was going to fly when she put it back in her mouth.

"Yeah, they are pretty good, Keel. But not as good as mine. I have a special talent for cooking."

"Oh yeah. You're REALLY good... spraying food from a can looks SOOO hard," she said jokingly.

"Oh, it is. First you have to squeeze the can really hard, and then sometimes it gets backed up, so you have to shake it and it's not fun... you get really dizzy," he said jokingly.

"Oh my gosh, I never knew!" she said, trying to sound like a prep. Phil laughed.

They finally finished their breakfast, and Phil took the trash to the trash can as Keely waited by the door.

"So, Keel... what do you wanna do? You've still got about 6 hours to go before you get of here."

"Please don't rub it in... I can hardly contain myself! I can't wait to get the... hello!" she said, interrupted by the doctor walking towards them. She had almost said H E double hockeysticks in front of her doctor... good thing she didn't say it!

"Hello, Ms. Teslow... I mean Keely. Hi, Phil," he said and smiled. Phil smiled back and said hi also, Keely as well.

"Listen, Keely... you seem to be quite alright now, so you may go home now instead of at 4:30 pm if you'd like." Keely's eyes bulged and her smile lit up the room. She jumped up and down repeatedly and hugged the doctor.

"Oh, thank you SOOO much, doctor Harrison!" she yelled. After hugging the doctor she hugged Phil and kissed him. Dr. Harrison smiled. 'Teen love,' he thought. 'I remember those days. Good thing the girl I loved then is the girl I married.'

Before walking away from Phil and Keely, he gave each of them a hug and said goodbye. Hopefully he would never see them again for medical reasons since they didn't live here. They lived far away from here.

"Oh my gosh, Phil, I'm SOOO psyched! I FINALLY get to get out of this horrid place. It gives me the chillies when I walk past people on stretchers... I just don't think these innocent people deserve that kind of punishment. What did they ever do?"

"Yeah, I know, Keel. I feel that way, too. But maybe God intended it to be that way. Maybe he wants them in Heaven for a special reason."

"Yeah. That's a good way to put it, Phil. I feel a little bit better now." She smiled at him.

Phil helped Keely pack her things, which didn't take very long because she was practically sprinting around the room. Infact, she was the one that did most of the packing.

"Okay, Phil, I'm ready. Let's get outta here!" she shouted, walking out the door.

Phil loaded up Keely's bags into his Ford Mustang GT and they drove off into the sunset, finally heading back to their luau house. They were going to have to have as much fun as possible now because they had to leave tomorrow... so they didn't waste any time. They headed straight for the beach after they went home to unpack Keely's belongings and had a great time together.

End of Chapter 24

See that purple button there? It's called a review button, and you're supposed to press it and type a comment in there... so DO IT! Please? 


	25. Promises

To the fellow reviewers -

Pathos of the Skies - Don't ya just LOVE Mustangs? They're SOOOO gorgeous!

instarNUM1 - I'm glad you like my story. Newbees are always welcome to my fics! Check out my others!

runnerXC09 - I'm so happy you like this story. I am also a hopeless romantic, but I'm not very good at writing EXTREMELY GREAT love stories. Check out the author 'fuzzi fox' if u like Zelda and Hercules fics (the Disney version)... she's GREAT at writing love stories!

Okay, on to the next chappie! Enjoy!

Chapter 25 - Promises

"Phil, I can't believe we're actually leaving tomorrow," Keely said sadly. "I don't wanna go"  
"Neither do I, Keel. I've had a great time. Well, outside of the hospital anyway. I couldn't bear to see you in that condition. I tried to hold in my tears because I knew it would upset you. I managed to until everytime you fell asleep"  
"Aww, Phil, you cried? I didn't want you to cry, you knew I would make it through. It wasn't that serious."

"I know, Keel, but I was still worried about you. No guy likes seeing their girl in a bad condition." Keely smiled and gave Phil a quick kiss.

"And YOU better not EVER do something stupid to get hurt, okay? I don't want you to get hurt. Promise you won't do that?"

"Promise."

"Good," Keely said and turned her attention back to the stars. They had both had a pleasant day together, and they both weren't too happy about leaving tomorrow. If it wasn't for that stinkin Ryan, they would have had a great time. But he had caused them grief and pain throughout the trip.

"Phil, isn't it beautiful?" she asked as the wind coming in from the dark beach blew through her hair. Phil couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked right now.

"Yeah. Kinda like you," he said. Keely gazed into his eyes and almost lost herself.

"Oh, Phil," she said, tears springing up in her eyes. "You're so sweet." She leaned into him and they shared a passionate kiss, the two of them wanting to hold onto this moment forever.  
"I love you, Keely," Phil said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you, too, Phil," she said, clasping his shoulder and leaning into his body. She felt his warmth against her bare stomach and almost melted.

As they broke apart, Keely said, "Phil, I think we should head back now. Who knows what kind of other goons are around here at night."

"Yeah, I agree. Let's go," he said. He stood up, took Keely's hand, and helped her up. He gave her a piggy-back ride the rest of the way home, and Keely didn't like heights, Phil had actually grown taller than Keely in the oast year.

"Phil, please be careful. You're taller than me now, you know."

"Okay, I'll be careful. I promise."

"Thanks," she said as she bit his ear softly. He let out a small laugh and tried to bite her finger, but she moved it just in time.

"HA!" she yelled. Phil laughed again.

In about two or three minutes they arrived at the luau house, the lights shining down on them like spotlights. They hurt Keely's eyes a bit, but she turned away just enough so they did no damage.

Phil ran upstairs, Keely still on Phil's back, and he laid her down on their bed. She lay there with a grin that lit up Phil's heart. They then changed into their pajamas and crawled into the bed.

"Ah. Nothing like the bed that I'm used to. Well... kinda."

"I hear you, Keel. I had to sleep with you in that horrid bed at the hospital. But I would do anything for you."

"Would you jump off a cliff for my life?"

"I said anything. That's how much I love you."

"I love you, too, Phil."

Keely didn't have any trouble sleeping that night. Phil's arms were around her too tight for any bad dreams to flood in.  
End of Chapter 25

Okay, hope you liked! I know it was kinda short, but I thot this was a good place to stop. Please review! 


	26. Sea of Dreams

Alrite guys... the story is coming to a close now. This is the last chappie! Please remember to review! I'm going to start another fic very, very soon, and it's going to be called "I Turn to You." Make sure you read it! Goodbye for now... it's been great!

Chapter 26 - Sea of Dreams

As the clouds rolled by, Phil got lost in thought. Keely's head was on his shoulder and she was sleeping like a contented baby, while Phil was questioning himself every other second. 'Is it safe back home? What if someone else tries to hurt Keely? What will all of my friends think about us finally being together? Oh, there are too many questions!' thought Phil. Just then Keely woke up and kissed Phil on the cheek.

"Hi, Phil... are we there yet?"

"No, 'fraid not. But almost. Maybe another thirty minutes at the most."

"Oh, darn. I wanna go home. I miss my mom and my bed."

"I miss my bed and my family, too. I wish we were home now"  
"Yeah." Then Phil thought of something that he kept wanting to ask Keely.

"Keel? Why did you decide to pick me to go with you on this interesting trip?" Keely blushed. "Well?" he asked, awaiting his answer.

"I picked you because... well, for one thing, you're my best friend. And the other thing..." she dragged out, "Was I was hoping for my first kiss."

"With me?" he asked surprisingly.

"No," she said sarcastically. "Michael Jackson." She rolled her eyes. "Of course you!" she said and bit Phil's ear.

"Oh, really? I never would have guessed."

"I didn't think so. That's why I never told you," she said, poking fun at Phil. He smiled and kissed her.

They just sat there talking, and before they knew it they were heading down to the airport landing area. They were finally home.

"Phil! We're home! I'm so happy!" she yelled, throwing her arms around him joyfully.

"Yeah, me too!" Phil said, hugging her back.

Since they were on a private jet, they had carried their luggage in the jet with them and didn't have to go get their luggage out of the main lobby of the airport. They grabbed their bags and rushed out of the jet to find their families waiting for them with open arms.

"My baby!" Mandy Teslow yelled. "How are you feeling, Honeycake?"

"I'm fine, mom. Good as new. I feel no pain." Keely then hugged her mom and they talked for a minute while Phil greeted his parents and Pim.

"Hi, Phil! Did you have a good time?" his mother asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah. It was awesome, especially with Keely there with me. Without her it would've been boring as heck." He then gave each of his parents a hug and looked at Pim.

"Hey, Bro," she said. He smiled and gave her a quick hug and grabbed her and gave her a loving noogie, messing her hair up.

"Aww, why Phil, why? I go to all this trouble to look nice and you have to mess my hair up"  
"YOU tried to look nice?"

"Yeah. Mom made me." She smiled and gave him a huge bear hug. Then Keely and her mother walked over, arms around each other.

"Hey, Pim. Miss me?" she asked her, walking over to her, acting her bouncy, usual self.

"Yeah, a LOT," she said sarcastically. Keely looked somewhat hurt and Pim noticed this. "I was just kidding. Yeah, I did. Really." Keely smiled at this and grabbed her for a quick hug and gave her a soft noogie also.

"Do you people ENJOY messing my hair up?" Pim asked angrily. She then sat down on the bench beside her mom with her arms crossed, rather annoyed.

"So, Keely, did you have fun with Phil?" asked Barb, grabbing Keely for a hug.

"Yeah, I had a blast! He's a lot of fun," she said as she gave Lloyd a hug also.

"That's good to hear," said Lloyd.

"And," said Phil, putting his arm around Keely's waste, "We have some news."

"And what is that?" asked Mandy.

"Keely and I are together now."

"Oh, honey!" Barb said, "That's wonderful!" She hugged the both of them as they were still connected to each other.

Then Pim piped up. "Oh my gosh, you are? Really?" Keely nodded. "FINALLY!" she yelled, dancing around the bench. Phil and Keely looked at each other and kissed. As the wind blew through their hair, it brought love along with it. It blew into Keely and Phil's lives like a tropical breeze,bringing back their vacation experience. Everytime they looked at the ocean, they would remember where they first fell in love... on a paradise island overlooking the beautiful sea of dreams. 


End file.
